Primer domingo de mayo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Eloy la había condenado al olvido, pero cuando se acercaba el Día de la Madre no podía evitar pensar en ella. Para el reto "Día de la Madre" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**PRIMER DOMINGO DE MAYO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue idea de Sorg-esp. Los personajes de esta historia son míos, excepto José Ignacio Pizarro que es de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Día de la Madre" del "Foro de las Expansiones"_

* * *

 _ **Valencia. 30 de mayo de 2015**_

Eloy añadió tres gotas de esencia de mandrágora y comenzó a remover la poción en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Debía estar totalmente concentrado para no descontarse o el trabajo de las últimas tres horas se echaría a perder. Cuando llegó a las cuarenta y siete vueltas, se detuvo y echó mano del polvo de cuerno de minotauro. Fue él quien descubrió que si se añadía una pizca de esa sustancia en ese momento exacto, la poción era mucho más efectiva. Así pues, dejó caer el polvo, esperó quince segundos y completó las vueltas hasta la número cincuenta y siete. Sólo entonces retiró el removedor metálico y subió el fuego.

El contenido del caldero debía hervir durante dos horas, así que aprovechó para repasar el inventario de ingredientes. Era importante que estuviera siempre bien provisto, puesto que de vez en cuando les llegaban grandes pedidos que debían entregar a la mayor brevedad posible y no podían permitirse el lujo de quedarse sin elementos imprescindibles para la elaboración de las pociones requeridas. Libreta en mano, abrió uno de los armarios y comenzó a revisar bote por bote.

Apenas había terminado con el primer estante cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Era de Blanca, que le enviaba una foto de Salem durmiendo panza arriba sobre una lámpara de mesa. Eloy soltó una risita. Salem era un gato muy particular que acostumbraba a quedarse frito en los sitios más raros e incómodos. Le respondió con unos cuantos emoticonos y le recordó que esa noche cenarían en Valencia. Ella le mandó una cara que le guiñaba un ojo y se despidieron con un beso.

Eloy guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, sin poder evitar sonreír como un bobo. La verdad era que empezar una relación con Blanca no había sido fácil, habida cuenta del complicado pasado de ambos, pero finalmente lo consiguieron. No era un camino de rosas y en alguna ocasión habían caminado sobre la cuerda floja, pero lo importante era que lo habían hecho juntos. Parecía que las cosas iban un poco mejor cada día que pasaba. Alguien les había dicho que dejaran de pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal en el futuro y se centraran en el presente. Seguir ese consejo les hizo mucho bien.

Recordó vagamente el tiempo durante el cual su vida era un túnel oscuro del que parecía imposible salir. De esos años sólo quedaban su gusto por la ropa negra y un montón de cicatrices que no desaparecían nunca más. Su padre le había dicho más de una vez que las físicas eran un signo claro de su valentía y Eloy ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Las del alma eran más difíciles de borrar, especialmente en fechas como aquella.

El domingo sería el Día de la Madre. El mundo se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que ponía un pie en la calle o conversaba con sus compañeros de trabajo en la cafetería. La mayoría de ellos tenía una madre normal a la que habían comprado algún detalle. La suya podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca fue normal en absoluto.

Llevaba años sin verla. Tiempo atrás se había presentado en su trabajo, pero Eloy no quiso hablar con ella. De hecho, optó por esconderse como un cobarde, subyugado por el pánico que su mera presencia le despertaba. Creyó que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, que intentaría colarse en su vida familiar para volver a destrozarla, pero después de ese día no regresó para molestar. Ni siquiera fue en busca de su padre o sus hermanos, así que Eloy simplemente no comentó nada en casa. No quiso preocuparles y ahora sabía que había obrado correctamente.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones se preguntaba qué haría si ella decidiera intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Volvería a rehuirla si se la encontraba por la calle? No es que la quisiera tener cerca, pero sentía curiosidad. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Tal vez, si hablara con la asistente social que llevó su caso ocho años atrás, ella le proporcionaría esa información. Durante algún tiempo incluso llevó encima un hechizo localizador, puesto que tenía prohibido acercarse a su familia, pero a esas alturas ya era historia.

Eloy agitó la cabeza. No merecía la pena pensar en ella. Lo único que había recibido de su madre habían sido insultos, humillaciones y malos tratos. Su ausencia era lo mejor para todos y poco le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle.

—Buenos días, Eloy.

José Ignacio Pizarro acababa de llegar al laboratorio de pociones. Era de los mejores en su oficio y Eloy nunca dejaría de agradecerle todo lo que le estaba enseñando. Un par de días antes le había comentado que su nieta Isabel se había clasificado para la fase final del torneo de pociones que se celebraba entre alumnos de todas las scholas de magia de la península y había decidido echar una mano.

—Hola, señor Pizarro.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames José Ignacio?

Eloy sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Tendré la poción digestiva para esta tarde. Lo he calculado bien y con un caldero habrá más que suficiente.

—Bien —José Ignacio observó el contenido con ojo clínico y asintió con satisfacción. Antes solía encargarse personalmente de preparar esa poción, que era sencilla pero muy laboriosa, así que supuso un gran alivio encontrar a alguien en quien delegar una tarea tan delicada.

—También he estado buscando una solución para el problema de la balanza de Bernier.

—¿Ha habido suerte?

—Me temo que no. He encontrado una web peruana muy interesante, pero sólo describe intentonas que no llegaron a buen término —Eloy agitó la varita para conjurar la documentación—. Creo que podría ser una RSS.

—¿Una Receta Sin Solución? —José Ignacio reflexionó sobre un instante. Había investigado por su cuenta y era posible que el chico tuviera razón—. Ya hemos hablado de mi profesora de pociones alguna vez.

—Doña Pilar, sí —Eloy sonrió. Cuando descubrió que la anciana sorda que solía pellizcarle los mofletes a su amigo Darío era una de las mejores pocionistas de la Federación Mágica, apenas pudo creérselo.

—Le encantaba trabajar con ellas.

—A lo mejor podríamos preguntarle.

José Ignacio sonrió con un deje de melancolía en los ojos.

—Siempre decía que un auténtico maestro no revela sus secretos. Aunque tuviera la solución, posiblemente disfrutaría dejando que nos devanemos los sesos.

Eloy pensó que sería una lástima que esa señora se llevara todos sus conocimientos a la tumba. Era muy mayor, aunque por lo que se decía no había perdido ni una pizca de su talento. Sin duda, verla en acción podría ser muy gratificante.

—¡En fin! —José Ignacio se preparó para ponerse a trabajar. Volvía de una reunión muy importante y tenía bastantes cosas que hacer—. Será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra.

—Yo seguiré con el inventario.

El señor Pizarro asintió y echó a andar dando grandes zancadas. Eloy se dijo que algún día sería como él y volvió a lo suyo. No volvió a pensar en su madre en todo el día.

* * *

Puesto que a ambos les encantaba la comida italiana, habían decidido cenar en un bonito restaurante en el paseo marítimo. Blanca estaba tan guapa como siempre y no dejaba de sonreír. Habían pedido una ensalada y una pizza para compartir y estaban dando buena cuenta del primer plato.

-Olga dice que no quiere casarse y mi abuelo ha puesto el grito en el cielo. Es un exagerado.

Blanca soltó una risita al recordar la cara de espanto que el abuelo Tomás puso cuando su tío le dijo que Olga se iba a vivir con su novio. Para un hombre tan tradicional como él, aquello era lo peor.

-Luego dijo que la juventud es muy rara y que está harto de intentar que los nietos hagamos las cosas bien. Y que podría haber sido peor porque Olga podría haberse ido con una chica.

No era un secreto para nadie lo que el abuelo de Blanca pensaba de la homosexualidad. En los últimos tiempos había hecho de tripas corazón y parecía un poco más flexible, aunque posiblemente no hubiera podido soportar tener dos "invertidos" en su familia.

-Tu abuelo es todo un personaje.

-Si te escuchara decir eso, dejarías de caerle bien.

-¡Ah! Pero, ¿le caigo bien?

-Pues claro. Te saluda cuando te ve, ¿no?

Eloy se encogió de hombros. En general, los Salcedo eran bastante amables con él salvo por dos excepciones: el abuelo y el tío Lorenzo. No dejaba de resultar curioso que así fuera puesto que los dos se llevaban fatal entre ellos.

-¿Debo considerarlo un honor?

-Obviamente.

Blanca le guiñó un ojo y se rió. Eloy no pudo contenerse e hizo lo propio. Aquella risa era absolutamente contagiosa.

-Y hablando de mi familia, espero que el domingo vengas a comer a casa. Sólo estaremos mis padres, mis hermanos y nosotros.

-¿Nada de tíos psicópatas?

-Nada de nada.

-Entonces vale.

-Mi madre va a preparar su pastel de carne. Le sale delicioso, ya verás.

La madre de Blanca era una excepcional cocinera. De hecho, alguna vez había bromeado con la posibilidad de presentarse a ese programa de cocina tan famoso. Y aunque llevaba todo el día sin acordarse de ella, Eloy volvió a pensar en su madre. Ella nunca había cocinado para la familia. Solía comprar comida precocinada y dejar que sus hijos se apañaran como pudieran. Debió quedarse muy serio, puesto que Blanca lo notó.

-No pongas esa cara. Si no te gusta, puede prepararte otra cosa.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

Se habían prometido que se lo contarían todo. Cuando empezaron a salir, comprendieron que la mejor forma de mantenerse unidos era siendo sinceros el uno con el otro y, aunque fue duro, hablaron sobre los motivos que los llevaron a conocerse en la consulta de un psicomago.

-El domingo es el Día de la Madre y me he acordado de la mía.

Blanca movió la cabeza sin decir nada. Nunca entendería cómo una persona era capaz de hacerles a sus hijos lo que esa mujer hizo con los suyos.

-Me pregunto dónde estará.

-¿Y qué más da eso? Cuanto más lejos se haya ido, mejor.

Eloy se quedó callado. Se llevó un poco de ensalada a la boca y la masticó lentamente.

-Tienes razón. No es que quiera tenerla cerca, pero… Tengo curiosidad. En casa no hablamos nunca de ella. Sé que si apareciera podría hacernos daño y me da miedo por mi padre y por Quique porque no podrían defenderse si les atacara con magia, pero a veces quiero preguntarle por qué.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué nos hizo todo aquello -Eloy bebió agua-. Tiene que haber alguna explicación. Le he preguntado a mi padre, pero empieza con evasivas y no dice nada.

-Yo no creo que haya ninguna explicación -Blanca sonó firme.

Eloy recordó a su psicomago diciéndole que nada de lo que había pasado fue culpa suya, que daba igual si era travieso o desobediente porque nada justificaba los malos tratos.

-Ya lo sé, pero sigo teniendo curiosidad.

Blanca suspiró. Ella no sentía curiosidad por saber cómo estaba el tipo que le hizo daño años atrás. Simplemente creía a su padre cuando le decía que había tenido su merecido.

-¿Te he dicho que la asistente social que llevó mi caso es la madrina de Darío?

-No lo sabía -Blanca se mordió el labio.

-A lo mejor podría hablar con ella. Puede que sepa dónde está.

-No me parece una buena idea. Remover el pasado sólo puede traer cosas malas.

Eloy estaba de acuerdo y, aunque decidió cambiar de tema, no puedo quitárselo de la cabeza.

* * *

Puesto que el viernes era festivo, Quique había decidido pasar el fin de semana en casa. Estaba estudiando en Zaragoza y le iba bastante bien, aunque no tenía tiempo para jaranas. Buena parte del día la pasó encerrado en su habitación, entre apuntes y libros de texto.

Era media tarde cuando Eloy decidió ir a hablar con él. Sabía que si le mencionaba el tema a su padre no sacaría nada en claro y con Roberto últimamente no se podía mantener una charla de más de diez segundos puesto que la adolescencia lo estaba convirtiendo en una especie de ermitaño gruñón. Quique era, tal vez, el más razonable de todos.

Lo encontró sentado frente al escritorio, garabateando números en una hoja de papel reciclado. Físicamente se parecían bastante: pelo negro y rizado, ojos oscuros, nariz fina y algo respingona… No les quedaba más remedio que reconocer que habían salido a su madre

—¿Por qué no lo dejas un rato?

—Y me lo dice el que podía pasarse dos días sin dormir haciendo pociones.

Quique dejó el libro y se levantó, estirando la espalda y los brazos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis pasadas.

—Me vendrá bien despejarme un rato. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

A Eloy le pareció buena idea. Hacía un día espléndido y les vendría bien estirar las piernas. Seguramente su padre se les uniría, así que debía plantearle aquella cuestión antes de salir.

—Papá está deseando que te dejes ver. Ha dicho algo de asar carne en la chimenea.

—Me parece una idea genial.

—Pero antes quiero comentarte algo.

Quique le miró con expresión interrogante y volvió a estirar los brazos. Le dolía el cuello y seguramente tenía una buena contractura en el hombro. Eloy cerró la puerta, logrando que su curiosidad fuera en aumento.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Llevo unos días pensando en mamá.

Lo mejor era ir al grano. Quique apretó los dientes y agachó la cabeza. Todos habían recibido lo suyo, pero sin duda él se llevó la peor parte. Durante mucho tiempo apenas había podido dormir por culpa de las pesadillas y, aunque últimamente estaba mucho mejor, casi se arrepintió de habérselo dicho.

—¿Es por lo del domingo? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, creo que sí. Todo el mundo habla del día de la madre y no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza.

Quique se sentó. Estaba tenso como un gato cerca del agua, sin duda conteniéndose para no decir todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que alguien mencionaba a esa mujer.

—¿La has visto?

Eloy estuvo a punto de hablarle de su antiguo encuentro, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

—No sé nada de ella. Debió salir de la cárcel hace tiempo, pero no me ha molestado. ¿Y a ti?

—A mí tampoco.

Se quedaron callados. Eloy sintió un gran alivio al corroborar que esa mujer no había estado rondando a su familia. Estaba seguro de que su padre les hubiera dicho algo y que habría avisado a los aurores. Y en cuanto a Roberto, ciertamente estaba insoportable últimamente, pero no parecía comportarse de forma particularmente extraña.

—Me gustaría saber dónde está —Confesó. Decírselo a Blanca fue mucho más fácil que decírselo a él. Sin embargo, Quique no pareció indignado o asustado, si no que se quedó bastante tranquilo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para saberlo. También me gustaría hablar con ella, pero si te soy sincero no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Aún le tienes miedo?

Recordó el pánico que le embargó años atrás y asintió. Intentar engañar a Quique era como intentar engañarse a sí mismo.

—Sé que ahora podría defenderme, pero…

—Ya.

Quique sí que no podría, de la misma forma que no podía hacer como Eloy, que se aparecía en Valencia todos los días y luego volvía a casa. Su padre le había dicho que podía independizarse cuando quisiera, que se las apañaría bien él solo y que no hacía falta que vigilara a Roberto, pero se sentía responsable de ellos. Después de todo, era el hermano mayor, el que no supo qué hacer para protegerlos de su madre.

El psicomago también le había dicho muchas veces que pensar aquello no tenía ningún sentido puesto que no podría haber hecho gran cosa para cuidar de sus hermanos y de su padre.

—¿Sabes que hace meses me apunté a un gimnasio? —Miró a Quique sin comprender a qué venía aquello—. Estoy dando clases de kárate y se me da bastante bien. Si ella apareciera, podría intentar desarmarla. No le resultaría tan fácil venir a por mí, Eloy. Ya no soy un niño y no estoy indefenso.

Eloy sonrió y le apretó un hombro con afecto. Por supuesto que no lo era. Podía ser un squib, pero no era ningún inútil. Durante años, su madre se lo había repetido a diario mientras le pegaba o maldecía.

—Entiendo que quieras saber, pero si averiguas algo prefiero que de momento no me digas nada —Quique hizo una pausa—. Me da igual si está viva o muerta, si vive en nuestra antigua casa o si ha recuperado su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Para mí, esa señora no existe.

Eloy asintió. No podía obligar a su hermano a querer saber, así que volvió a apretar el hombro y con un gesto le indicó que era el momento de dar ese paseo.

* * *

Aquel embarazo no podía ser más diferente que el primero, cuando se pasó los nueve meses comiendo como una mala bestia. Marga tiró de la cadena y se acercó al lavabo para refrescarse la cara. Estaba pálida y ojerosa y ya había vomitado dos veces esa mañana. No había empezado el lunes con buen pie, aunque sabía que no tardaría en mejorar. Se tomaría la poción que le habían recetado en San Mateo, se bebería un té y el estómago se le asentaría. Y no comería nada. Pensar en comida le daban ganas de vomitar. Otra vez.

Regresó a la oficina respirando profundamente. Jorge le había sugerido que se cogiera la baja si se encontraba tan mal, pero no podía permitírselo. Se había reincorporado al trabajo en el mes de febrero, comprobando que su maternidad no había hecho que las desgracias dejaran de asolar el mundo mágico. En ese momento estaba tramitando personalmente la adopción de Carolina, la niña con síndrome de Down que había conquistado el corazón de Vanesa, la directora del centro de acogida para niños ubicado en la sierra madrileña.

—Tienes mala cara, Marga —Pascual, su compañero, parecía muy preocupado—. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

—Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias —Se sentó y buscó en el bolso el vial con la poción.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—De verdad que estoy bien. No te preocupes.

—Vale, pero si te pones peor, dímelo.

Marga asintió. Pascual siempre era muy amable. Y pensar que cuando estaba embarazada de Celia lo acusó de comerse sus bombones. Unos bombones que consumía en cantidades industriales.

—Marga —La recepcionista del Departamento de Asuntos Sociales estaba frente a su mesa—. Hay un chico que quiere verte. Parece importante.

A unos metros de distancia estaba el chico en cuestión. Vestía de negro y Marga lo reconoció de inmediato porque era amigo de Darío y porque se ocupó de su caso años atrás. Y Marga no era de las que olvidaba un caso.

—Que venga.

La joven asintió y en cuestión de segundos Eloy Jiménez estaba estrechándole la mano. Siempre había sido un chaval muy formal y serio. Marga sintió una especie de arañazo doloroso en el corazón al pensar en Darío y en su grupo de amigos. Durante años fueron inseparables y ahora estaban desperdigados por el mundo. Darío en Australia, Alfie en mitad del océano, Antonio en Inglaterra. Los únicos que no se habían ido a ninguna parte fueron Eloy y Guille, que trabajaba en San Mateo como investigador.

—¿Cómo estás, Eloy?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

—Tutéame, por favor. No soy tan vieja.

Eloy sonrió. Parecía un poco nervioso y Marga tomó las riendas de la conversación.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Verás… No sé si puedes hablarme de ella, pero quisiera saber algo sobre mi madre.

Marga no se sorprendió demasiado. No era la primera víctima de malos tratos que acudía al departamento en busca de información sobre sus maltratadores.

—Tu madre tiene una orden de alejamiento de tu padre y tus hermanos, ¿la ha incumplido?

—No que yo sepa.

—Tú eres un brujo y mayor de edad. Nada le impide acercarse a ti, ¿lo ha hecho?

Eloy negó con la cabeza y nuevamente se guardó para sí mismo aquel encuentro en Valencia. Esperó que Marga le hiciera algún reproche o que se mostrara protector con él, pero no lo hizo.

—Yo no sé dónde está tu madre, Eloy. Como mucho, puedo suponer que se ha comportado bien desde que salió de Atalanta. De otra manera, lo sabríamos.

—¿No sabes quién podría saberlo?

Marga suspiró. Miró un instante la fotografía que reposaba sobre su escritorio. Jorge tenía en brazos a Celia e Iván saludaba con una mano. Durante años, no tuvo ninguna foto de su familia y ahora todo era infinitamente mejor. Sintió el impulso de proteger a Eloy de aquel mal bicho, pero el chico era un hombre libre de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Son los aurores los que se encargan de vigilar a la gente que está en la situación de tu madre. Si no me equivoco, ella estará sometida a un hechizo de rastreo hasta que tu hermano pequeño sea mayor de edad.

—Entonces, los aurores saben dónde está.

Marga asintió.

—Pregunta por Jorge Armero —Dijo, suponiendo cuál sería su siguiente paso—. Él te ayudará.

* * *

Vivía en Lisboa y trabajaba como secretaria en una escuela de baile muggle. Se había tintado el pelo de color rubio y tenía buen aspecto. Y no hacía magia casi nunca. Eloy la había visto coger el autobús para ir de su casa al trabajo y de casa al trabajo y no se acercó a la entrada del barrio mágico ni de lejos. Vivía con un hombre, pero no parecía haber niños a la vista. Sintió un gran alivio por eso último.

Eloy había pasado el fin de semana en la ciudad, buscando una forma de acercarse a ella para hablarle. Parecía haber rehecho su vida y las cosas le iban bien. Seguramente su pareja no sabía la clase de persona que era en realidad. A lo mejor le había dicho que podrían tener un hijo y su madre, aunque aún podía quedarse embarazada, se habría negado. O a lo mejor a él no le interesaban los niños en absoluto.

Su madre se reía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Llevaba una vida normal y parecía feliz. Estaba claro que el pasado no le afectaba en absoluto y Eloy comprendió que no merecía la pena hablarle. De repente, la curiosidad que había estado sintiendo desapareció para dar paso a una certeza. Dolorosa y terrible, pero real como la vida misma.

Esa mujer nunca les había querido.

Volvió a casa sintiéndose bastante tranquilo, consciente de que el Día de la Madre ya no significaba nada para él. A partir de ese día, simplemente era el primer domingo de mayo.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
